Anything But the Real World
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: This is the story of seven strangers picked to live in a house, work together, and have their lives taped. Find out what happens when people stop being nice, and start getting real.
1. Getting to Know Each Other

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with a new fic. Okay, so I realized that I should be writing an update for the others but... yeah, I have the other chapter of MTMTE at my dad's and OIYM is being saved for when the chapter for MTMTE goes up. As for Incomplete, well, I'm working on it. I put a paragraph a day into it beause it has to have that dramatic effect and I can't seem to get that right so... when it's up, you'll know. But I'm starting this one that shouldn't be too long, and it's based off the Real World. Orginial, I know. / All I can say is tell me if you love it or hate it and if you want me to keep it or not. Enjoy!

Summary: This is the story of seven strangers picked to live in a house, work together, and have their lives taped. Find out what happens when people stop being nice and start getting real. Set in Pittsburgh

Characters: Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland, and John Cena

Rating: T, but may change to M in later chapters

_I don't own anything affiliated with the WWE or the Real World... though I wish I did_

Chapter One: Getting to Know Each Other

* * *

Standing in front of Mellon Arena stood a tall redhead in black jeans and a red tube top with a fishnet long sleeved shirt over it. She leaned against her suitcases and looked around the almost deserted parking lot. She heaved a loud sigh and began to walk only to see someone with two suitcases rolling behind them coming her way.

"Are you my roomate?" The small blonde asked. The redhead stared at the girl in torn jeans and pink shirt before shrugging.

"Are you on the Real World?" Amy Dumas questioned as she looked over the girl standing before her.

"Yes, I'm Trish Stratus." She dropped her duffel bag she was carrying and held out her hand. Amy smiled at Trish who returned the smile.

"I guess we should get going then... I bet this house is going to rock." Amy tried to sound enthusiastic about this situation, but she was unnerved by the fact that she'd be away from Matt, her long time boyfriend, for so long.

"So... where are you from?" Amy asked, breaking the silence between the two as they sat in the back of a cab.

"Toronto. What about you?" Trish looked over at Amy and smiled. She didn't know what it was, but she felt a connection between them.

"I moved to Georgia about a year ago." The cab pulled to a stop in front of a large white building, and the girls hurried out of the car. They grabbed their things, with Trish having more than Amy, and walked up to the front door.

"I'm kinda nervous..." Trish mumbled as Amy fumbled with the key. Once the door was open they stood there in awe at the inside of the house.

---

A blonde haired guy sat on a bench in the park, looking around curiously. He had never been in Pittsburgh before, let alone the United States. Behind him a throat cleared and he jumped slightly, spinning to see who it was.

"Roomie!" He asked, jumping off the bench to face the brunette woman. She gave him a slightly scared look but nodded.

"Yes, I'm Stephanie McMahon." he held out her hand which Chris Jericho clasped inside of his hands and shook quickly.

"I'm so excited about this! I've never been t the United States before..." Chris looked around at the people and grinned happily.

"Congratulations..." Stephanie remarked. "What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm just so happy to be here. I'm Chris Jericho from Winnepeg, Manitoba, Canada." He grabbed his bags and slung his bookbag over his shoulder.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm to her. Stephanie stared at it for a second before they began to walk off towards the bus stop.

"...and when I find that groupie I'm gonna..."

"Just... stop, okay? This is very gross on my part, and I do not want to listen to you talk about how you're going to bang some random chick..." Stephanie held up her manicured hand with a disgusted look.

"Well So-orry" Chris apologized. "Are you rich? Because if youare, do you think you could lend me a few bucks?"

"Excuse me! I will not give you a few dollars! I don't know you, and frankly, I don't want to get to know you, you pig!" Stephanie huffed, turning away from him. Chris came up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder with a wide grin.

"Well, I think you are, because those," Chris pointed towards her chest, "look mighty expensive."

"I can't deal with this!" Stephanie shreiked before moving up a few seats on the bus. Chris furrowed his eyebrows and wondered what he did but decided to leave her alone before he got castrated by the infuriated brunette.

---

"Dammit, where the hell are my roomates?" Randy Orton growled from his spot in a barstool. He sat in a small diner and had a cup of Coke sitting in front of him. He took a sip and swallowed hard, tasting the watered down drink.

"Yo! Is you my roomie?" Randy heard a voice call. As he turned her knocked over his Coke which spilled onto th counter and floor.

"Fuck!" Randy grabbed a bunch of napkins and began to wipe up the spilled soda.

"Well, it looks like you is."

"_ARE. _It looks like you _are." _A tall blonde haired man said, walking up next to John.

"Who _ARE _you?" John annunciated on 'are', which caused the long haired guy to smirk.

"Adam Copeland, who are you?" He said, waiting for Randy to finish cleaning up the mess.

"John Cena, aspiring rapper." He then broke into a rhyme about how the Real World was going to be so much fun.

"Please, just STOP!" Randy begged. John gave im a "who the hell do you think you are" look.

"I'm Randy Orton, by the way." He introduced, grabbing his suitcae handle. He looked from Adam to John before smiling slightly.

"Let's go. I wanna get to this house, yo!" John ran outside, hopping around for a second before waiting for them.

"This is going to be a long three months..." Randy mumbled to Adam. They laughed before walking outside with their suitcases in hand. They began to walk down the street and saw the house coming into view. John ran ahead, pulling out a key as he went. Randy and Adam caught up and they all stood there for a moment before walking inside.

The house was two stories. It had a blue living room that was to the right of the door. On the far left was the kitchen. Next to the kitchen was stairs and a sign that said "CONFESSIONAL" hung above it. The kitchen was red and it had three stoves and a huge refrigerator. The sitting room was lime green with a pool table and Pac Man game in it. The room next to it had a door and inside was a jaccuzzi and a small pool. Upstairs there were three bedrooms. One was a hot pink, one was black, and the other was orange. There was also the phone room which was different shades of yellow.

"Is that our roomates!" They hears someone call. Then two women appeared from the stairs.

"It is!" Trish exclaimed, running over to them. Amy followed close behind, though not as excited. Trish went around and hugged every guy, a huge grin on her face.

"I'm Trish!" She waved and stepped back to look over them. First her eyes looked over Adam, then John, and then Randy.

"I'm Amy." She shook each of their hands, knowing that Matt would get pissed if she hugged them. After the introductions the two girls who were becoming friends showed the guys around.

Just as they were walking upstairs to the bedrooms Chris and Stephanie walked in. Stephanie looked disgruntled, while Chris was in shock. His mouth hung open and he ran around, jumping on the couches and chairs.

"Look at this!" He exclaimed, bouncing on the couch. Stephanie saw her roomates and waved.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie." She introduced shyly. They all went around saying their names before Chris joined them.

"I'm Chris from Winnepeg, Manitoba! I've never been to the United States before!" He then ran upstairs and gasped at the hot pink room.

"I want this one!" They heard him yell. Trish and Amy had claimed the orange room, saying it fit them well. Hearing that Chris had picked the pink room, the rest of the guys chpse the black room. That left Stephanie to room with Chris.

"I won't be in there anyway... I'll be with some chick!" He exclaimed when Stephanie yelled she couldn't. This seemed to calm her slightly and she went t put her things in her room.

"So... what do we do now?" Adam asked sa they sat around the living room. Amy and Trish had taken a seat on the love seat and were talking about lif back home. The more they talked the more they realized how much they had alike. Stephanie was sitting in a chair staring at the hideous carpet.

"We could go around and tell everyone about themselves." Randy suggested. Everyone agreed, figuring it was the best way to get to know each other.

"I'll go first." Amy cleared her throat and clasped her hands in her lap. "I'm Amy from Georgia. I have a boyfriend, his name is Matt, and we've been together for five years now. Um..." She looked at Trish who urged her to go on, "and I'm kinda nervous to be here, but I want to have fun so... yeah..." She felt the blush rising in her cheeks and ducked her head.

"My turn!" Trish called in a sing song voice. "I'm Trish from Toronto and I have two younger sisters. I kinda have a boyfriend, but not really. We're more "freinds with benefits" than boyfriend and girlfriend. Anyway, I'm twenty two and went to college and have a degree in interior design. Okay, who's next?" She asked, looking around the circle.

"I'll go." Stephanie said quietly. "I'm Stephanie, and I'm from Connecticut. My dad owns the WWE, and I have one younger brother. I'm twenty one, but I was married for a year. I divorced him because he was having an affair with my best friend." She looked down and felt someone patting her back. Looking over at Trish she gave her a smile and looked to the guys who hadn't said a thing.

"Okay... I'm Adam and I live in Tampa, but I was raised in Orangeville, Ontario. I got a degree in journalism and I was going to intern for the Tampa Times, but I chose to come here to Pittsburgh. My girlfriend Alanah and I are taking a break while I'm out here. Um... I'm twenty three and... yeah, go Randy." He smiled and leaned back in the couch, the neves in his stomach relaxing.

"I'm Randy Orton from St. Louis, Missouri. I have two younger siblings, and my dad as a profesional wrestler. I went to school for law enforcment and I've taken time away from working on the St. Louis Police to be here. I was engaged to a girl named Samantha, but we called it off about a month afterwards for reason I don't want to talk about..." He looked over at John whow as dozing off. "JOHN!" He yelled. John's eyes snapped open and he looked around, slightly dazed.

"Oh! Okay, um... I'm John from West Newbury, Massachusetts. Representin' the MA!" John then gets a confused look on his face. "Is it MA? It might me MS, or MO, or..."

"We don't care!" Chris yelled.

"Okay, okay, sheesh! Calm your ass down! Anyway, I wanna be a rapper, and my cousin Tha Trademark has got some nice ass rhymes for me... I haven't dated anyone since lat year, but I go around and find girls." He winked at the three girls sitting on the couch. "And I'm here to PARTAY!" He jumped up and did a little dance.

"Okay, okay, enough of that. I'm Chris, and you all know where I'm from because I told you. I didn't go to college, and I'm twenty two. I work at a auto mechanice shop fixing cars up, and I don't have a girlfriend or anything. I'm not into getting attached to anyone..." He then cleared his throat, signaling the end of their "getting to know eahc other" session.

They sat around and talked about pointless things for a while before Trih stood and stretched. She lookd around at everyone who had abruptyl stopped talking and stared at her.

"I'm going to bed... I'm really tired. Jet lag sucks..." She yawned and bid good night to everyone before trudging her way upstairs.

"Damn, that girl is FIIIINE!" John exclaimed when he heard the door shut quietly. Randy gave him an "are you serious" look and turned away from him. He began to yawn as well and almost fell asleep once.

"Okay, I think I'll head to bed too." He then walked upstairs and passed Trish's room, peaking through the crack and not seeing her in there. He walked down the hall towards the phone room and saw her seated in the chair, talking quietly to someone.

"No, Jason, shut up and stop this. NO!" She looked around and Randy presed against the wall so he wouldn't be seen. "Jason, please don't do this. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Dammit why don't you fucking understand! I'm trying to make this work and..." Her voice cracked and she nodded furiously. "Okay... I understand. Yeah, I'll talk to you... you're not going to call? Okay... bye." She hung up and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on her knees.

"Trish? Are you in there?" Randy whispered, pushing the door open slowly. Trish wiped at her face and nodded.

"Yeah..." Tears filled her voice and she had to blink a few times to keep the tears from falling down her already tear stained cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh... yeah, I was just calling Jason." She replied, standing and rushing passed him to the door. Randy turned his head and watched her walk into the room and shut the door. He didn't know what was wrong, or if they had broken up, but he felt bad for her. Just as he was going after her Amy came up the stairs.

"Hey, I thought you were going to bed." She said, twisting the doorknob to her door.

"Yeah, I was just...um... going to take a shower first." He pointed towards the bathroom and hurried off. Amy walked inside to find Trish laying with her back towards the door, breathing slowly.

Later that night after everyone had fallen asleep one person was awake. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. Trish got out of bed and looked over at Amy who was sleeping soundly. She tiptoes out of the room and looked in on Stephanie. She found Stephanie fast asleep, a small smile on her face. Trish didn't want to wake her and talk to her about her problems, so she pulled on a cotton jacket over her cami and walked outside onto the front poch, forgetting not to let the door close loudly. She sat on the top step, looking down at her bare legs. Tears fell onto them as she thought about the fight she and Jaosn had earlier that night, and how he had said things were over between them, even though they weren't together. She sat there thinking about it when the door opened and someone peeked their head out.

"Trish? What are you doing out here?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so there's six possibilities. lol. Any guesses as to who it is? Well, I have a few picks, but you guys won't find out until next chapter, if there IS a next chapter. It all depends on if you like it or not. So, tell me what you think and I'm not giving a preview because I don't know if you guys will live it or not... 


	2. A Night of Fun Maybe

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! So… there's no real need for an author's note this chapter because nothing is really happening… so, enjoy!

_I do not own anything affiliated with the WWE or the Real World… though I wish I did…_

Chapter Two: A Night of Fun… Maybe

* * *

Trish turned around and blinked furiously. Randy stepped out onto the porch, leaning against the side of the house casually. His arms were across his chest and he was staring her down. Trish shifted uncomfortably under his hot gaze, wondering why he was staring at her like that.

"I'm just thinking… of… things." She replied as she chose her words carefully. She barely knew the guy and she definitely did not want to open up to him.

"Things? You mean about why you were crying in the phone room earlier?" Randy asked with a slightly amused tone. Trish narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why should I tell you about my life! I don't know you!" Trish exclaimed. Randy's mouth hung agape in shock as she yelled. He wasn't expecting it at all.

"I wasn't trying to learn about your life, Trish. I was just wondering what was wrong. I'm a caring guy." He saw the look she gave him and smiled. "Really, I am."

"I'll believe that when pigs fly! You came out here for a reason, and I know you don't give a flying fuck about what I'm crying about!" Trish stood up and brushed herself off, not looking up at him.

"Well I wanted to know what was wrong but if you're going to act like a bitch then forget it…" He then walked inside, letting the door slam behind him. Trish stared at the once moving door and shook her head.

_The nerve of him!_ She thought as she walked inside, seeing her bedroom light on upstairs. _How dare he do that! I am NOT, and I repeat, NOT a bitch! And I don't act like one, either… at least I don't think I do…_ She pondered as she walked up the stairs.

"Trish? Where were you?" Amy asked tiredly as the blonde walked into their bright orange room. Trish settled onto her own bed and looked in Amy's direction.

_I'll tell her when I feel like it…_

"Uh… I couldn't sleep, and I needed some fresh air… I'm fine, don't worry." Trish reassured the groggy redhead. Amy nodded from her spot on the pillow and Trish shut off the light, going back to staring at the ceiling for the second time that night.

--

The next morning everyone but Stephanie sat in the kitchen. Randy and Trish were throwing glares over their shoulders at one another as they walked through the kitchen. John sat at the table writing down lyrics on a napkin. Adam, Amy, and Chris arranged themselves in the living room after breakfast and were talking about their favorite bands.

"My favorite is Mudvayne." Adam spoke quietly. They all knew Stephanie was sleeping just up the stairs, and they didn't want to wake the princess.

"Eh, they're not all that great. I personally still love Guns N' Roses." Chris shrugged off Adam's comment on Mudvayne, and added his own opinion. Amy laughed at the both of them.

"Have you ever heard of BoyHitsCar?" She asked. Once they both shook their heads Amy ran upstairs and got a mixed CD and put it into her walkman, handing Chris and Adam each an earphone.

"Lovepassionfuryenergy is my absolute favorite of theirs at the moment." She turned up the volume and let the two men before her listen to it. When the song was over Chris pulled out his headphone and nodded.

"I like it, mind if I borrow it sometime and burn it?" He took her CD player away from her and pressed forward, nodding his head to 7 Seconds.

"Good band!" Chris exclaimed. He took the other headphone away from Adam who was just listening to it.

"HEY!" He cried out, rubbing his ear. "That hurt you stupid prick!" He then regretted yelling because he heard rustling in Stephanie's room.

"Dude, if you woke her…" Chris hissed. The past night Stephanie had told them that she hated to be woken up.

"We need to keep it down. If she wakes up, we'll be in some deep shit." Amy said quietly. Chris and Adam both nodded in agreement.

"Yo, rock freaks! Where the hell is Stephanie!" John yelled. Amy winced and put a finger over her lips, shushing him.

"Last night she said that she hates being woken up, John, so stop your damn yelling." Adam said in a small voice. John mocked him but went back to writing his rhymes about his roommates. Then there was another commotion, and everyone turned towards Randy and Trish.

"Fuck you! How can you act like that you insensitive asshole!" Trish screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Apparently, Randy had been whispering things at her about Jason as she walked by him.

"It's not my fault you're a bitch and can't keep a man in your life!" He stared at the crying blonde, not feeling the least bit bad at what he had said. He was walking passed Trish when she grabbed him and turned him around, her hand connecting with his cheek at lightning fast speed.

"I hate you…" Trish mumbled before letting a sob escape her throat and running upstairs, slamming the door. Stephanie then walked out of her room and glared at the people below.

"I thought I told you I hated being woken up!" She then heard Trish crying and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What did you guys do to her!" She asked, coming to her senses. At first she was slightly groggy and forgot she was in Pittsburgh instead of Connecticut.

"Randy was being an ass…" John had a smile spread across his lips, and before he could say anything else Stephanie disappeared into Trish's and Amy's room.

--

"Trish? What'd he say?" Stephanie asked sympathetically. She moved towards Trish who was sprawled out on her orange comforter, crying.

"He… he was saying stuff… about… about Jason!" She cried. Stephanie patted the Canadians back and sat next to her.

"What about Jason?" She asked quietly. Trish buried her face into her pillow and spoke from there.

"He broke up with me last night… and… and I went outside, and _he_ followed me, and wondered what was wrong and I wouldn't tell him because I don't want to open up to him and then he got mad and now we're fighting and he's saying all of this mean stuff!" Trish rambled. Stephanie had gotten her to lift her to talk during her ramble, and gave her a sympathetic look.

"It'll be okay, sweetie. There are better guys out there for you. I bet Jason was a jerk anyway…" Stephanie offered Trish a smile.

"Yeah, he was. Thanks, Stephanie… I think I'll be okay now…" Trish wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands and stood up, hugging the brunette.

"Do you want to go somewhere tonight? A club, maybe?" Stephanie asked hopefully. She was well rested and ready for a night of drinking and partying… and maybe a little hooking up.

"Uh… if it'll take my mind off of Jason… then sure." Trish nodded and walked with Stephanie out of the room. As they walked downstairs Trish ignored the looks Randy was giving her and sat close to Amy on the couch, putting on a phony smile so they thought everything was okay.

"So who's up for clubbing tonight!" Stephanie yelled. Everyone agreed, especially John and Chris who were intent on getting laid.

"So I figure we'll leave around seven and get something to eat before going to the club down the street." Stephanie said in an official tone. Once again, everyone agreed with the Billion Dollar Princess.

--

That night around five everyone got dressed. One by one they took a shower, except for Amy, Trish, and Stephanie who decided to take one together since they were women, and they wanted to save water. Once everyone was done with their showers the women hogged the bathroom. Although the door was shut the guys could smell hairspray coming from the bathroom.

"Are you done yet!" John banged on the door. Amy swung open the door and pushed passed him. The door closed promptly behind her, leaving Stephanie and Trish to get ready. Amy was wearing some light blue hip huggers with chains on them and a black top that came a little above her belly button. Her hair was in soft curls that hung on her shoulders. All the guys stared at her before turning towards the door which had opened and Stephanie was shoved out.

"Finally! Now all we have to wait for is the bitch!" Randy exclaimed. Stephanie, who was wearing a short black skirt and a red top, glared at the tall man.

"Shut up, asshole." She muttered darkly. Randy glowered and leaned against the wall, tapping his foot impatiently.

Then the door swung open and Trish walked out followed by a cloud of steam. She was wearing black hip huggers and a golden top that tied around her neck and came down low in the front. She looked around at the people and gave them expectant looks.

"Well? Are we leaving or not?" She asked, not looking towards Randy who she knew was glaring at her once again.

"Let's go!" Amy exclaimed, linking arms with the two other women. They walked out in front of the guys who were watching them closely.

"I swear if I don't get laid by one of them I'll murder myself…" Adam murmured. John held his hand in the air and they high fived, grinning happily.

"Right on, man!" They then locked the door and began to walk down the street towards the restaurant they were going to eat at. They walked inside of the quaint Italian restaurant and seated themselves at two tables. One had the girls at it, who were talking quietly, while the other had the guys.

"Dude, why are you so mean to Trish?" Adam asked as he chewed his chicken parmesan. Randy glanced over the women's table to Trish who was laughing at something Amy had said.

"Because… I tried to help her last night but she acted like a bitch." He shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

"No one clued me in on _why _she needed your help in the first place." Chris piped up from his seat near the window. He had been eating his spaghetti silently, but this conversation interested him.

"Her boyfriend Jason broke up with her last night." Randy stated simply.

"And how do you know this?" Adam prodded. He didn't mean to sound like an investigator, but he didn't like this tension between the women and men on the first day together.

"I fuckin' heard her, man!" Randy exclaimed. Adam put up a hand to calm down the St. Louis native.

"Chill, I was just wondering!" He said before pushing his plate to the side. Once everyone was done with their food they paid and walked out with full stomachs.

"Now to the club!" Stephanie exclaimed. They stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and Trish pressed the crosswalk button. It blinked before the little white man showed up and they all hurried across before the traffic picked up again.

"ID's" The bouncer said in his gruff voice. Everyone handed him an ID which he observed thoroughly before letting them inside. Trish walked further into the club along with Stephanie and Chris. They sat on a couch and waited for a waitress to come and get their orders. Just then a scantily clad waitress came up to them and sat in Chris' lap.

"What can I get for you three?" She said seductively. Chris oogled at the women's breasts before ordering a Michelob. Trish ordered a pina colada and Stephanie ordered a martini. The waitress left after giving Chris a kiss on the cheek, which stunned the Canadian.

"Women aren't this friendly in Canada!" He shouted over the music. Stephanie rolled her eyes and turned away from Chris and began to talk to Trish who was staring at the crowd.

"What's the matter?" She asked into the blonde's ear. Trish sighed and turned her head to speak.

"I need alcohol, and fast. Want to go do some shots?" She asked, a gleam coming to her hazel eyes.

"Let's finish our drinks first." Stephanie said before taking her drink from the waitress. She took a few gulps and the glass was drained. Trish got hers and sucked on the drink. A few minutes later, it was gone. Chris had left to follow the waitress, which was fine by Stephanie. The two women stood and walked to the bar. Trish sat in a barstool with Stephanie by her side and they ordered some shots.

Shot after shot Trish began to get more and more drunk. Stephanie had quit a while back and was now on the dance floor dancing with Amy. The bartender obviously did not know what a cut off was because Trish finally stumbled away from the bar after her seventeenth shot. She staggered to the table where the guys were sitting and fell into a drunken Randy's lap.

"Hey babe, wanna dance?" Her words were slurred but Randy got up and led Trish to the dance floor. There they danced as close as possible. Trish was pressed against Randy, her hips moving in slow, torturous circles against his crotch. Randy groaned and bent down, pressing his lips against her hot skin. He trialed kisses down her neck and up her jaw. Trish tilted her head and grinned mischievously. She spun around to face him, moving her hips against his even faster.

"Let's go home…" She whispered, her forehead pressed against his. They stumbled towards the table where Randy took the key from Adam.

"You shouldn't do this, man." Adam yelled. Randy glared at him.

"I'll do whatever the hell I feel like doing!" He exclaimed, taking Trish's hand and sweeping her from the spot she was swaying too and fro at.

They were barely down the street when Trish jumped onto Randy's back, almost causing them to fall. He ran towards the house, almost falling a few more times, and fumbled with the lock. He finally opened it and once he did Trish pushed him inside, pulling him up the stairs though falling once, and into her bedroom. The door slammed shut behind Randy and they found their way to the bed, clothes being thrown off as they did so.

--

At the club Amy had returned to the table and was sitting in between Adam and John. John, who they found got belligerent when drunk, was being very loud. He began to call out some guys who were looking at Stephanie wrong. The guys came over to John and began to push him around. Then a brawl started with Chris and Adam getting involved. Stephanie and Amy fearfully got out of the way, screaming for them to stop. Luckily the bouncers came running over and broke the guys apart, though it was hard to keep John restrained.

A few moments later John was pushed inside the back of a police car while Adam and Chris were talking to a second police officer about the fight. Amy and Stephanie were told to go home by Adam since it would take a while, and when they reached it they heard a scream coming from Amy's room.

"Dear Lord, they're doing it in our room!" Amy exclaimed, sitting on a couch. After the scream everything went silent, and they were thankfully when they heard the bed creak. They knew that they were done, and were happy about that. The silence could be cut by a knife as it met the two women who were falling asleep on the couches.

* * *

A/N: Okay, stupid finish but that's how most Real World's end. With that or the fight, but I decided to take it beyond, lol. But… whatever, I'm new at this reality thing. I was thinking of doing a sex scene with Randy and Trish BUT, I wasn't up for it. So… if anyone was hoping for one, sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review, because that's what keeps me going!

Preview:

"He's in JAIL!" Trish exclaimed, her voice sore from yelling at Randy. "How'd this happen!"

"He was fighting with some guys because they were oogling at Steph." Amy said tiredly. Trish sighed and sat down, the sheet still wrapped around her.

"This is horrible! I slept with an arrogant jackass and John's in jail!"


	3. The Morning After

A/N: OMG! Is this what I think this is! YES! AN UPDATE! lol. I bet I surprised you all, didn't I? It may not be good because... well... let's just say I haven't been myself lately but I'm getting back to normal. But I hope you all enjoy and I should have OIYM updated by at least Tuesday.

I dunno how many times I have to express it, but I don't own anyone...

Chapter Three: The Morning After

* * *

Amy groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She was currently in a mind boggling position on the not so comfortable couch. She had somehow managed to turn almost all of the way upside down and had her back hunched towards the back of the couch. She head was cocked to the side so half of it was on the couch and the other half was hanging off.

She looked around and saw Stephanie curled up in her spot on the couch, a sweatshirt thrown over her. She glanced around and saw Adam and Chris in two armchairs, sleeping soundly. She looked down at her own body and saw that she was covered by a sweatshirt. She smiled, realizing the two men had put the warm articles of clothing on the two women.

"Mommy... I want a pony..." Chris murmured in his sleep. Amy giggled tiredly and moved so she was sitting correctly on the uncomfortable couch. Her back was killing her. It popped a couple of times, and she leaned against the arm as she thought about the events of the past night.

Then she jumped up and shook Adam until he woke up. He looked angry, but her questions were important and urgent.

"Is John out of jail?" She asked in a whisper. Adam rubbed his eyes for a moment before answering.

"No... they kept him overnight. We have to bail him out; and his bail is three hundred dollars." He replied groggily.

"This is horrible! Where are we going to come up with three hundred dollars!" Amy put a hand on her forehead and shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"We get our jobs tomorrow so we can get our pay check next Friday and get him out then." Adam said reasonably. But Amy wouldn't have it.

"No! We have to get him out today!" She exclaimed. Adam sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Chill out. We'll find a way to get him out soon, so until everyone else is up, go back to sleep."

"I think I'll just make breakfast..." She mumbled as she stood and walked into the kitchen. Her mind raced with unpleasant thoughts of John being in jail as she pulled some pancake mix from the cupboard.

---

Trish snuggled closer to the warmth that had kept her warm through the night, not knowing that she and Randy had slept together. Her tired eyes flew open but shut automatically, the light making her spinning head feel worse.

"Mmmm..." She moaned in despair as she sat up against the headboard, letting the comforter fall down her nude body.

Trish shivered and was about to get back under the covers when she yelped and fell out of bed, her eyes wide with horror. Randy shot up in bed when he heard the yelp and loud thud. He turned his throbbing head to the side to see Trish lying on the floor, her bottom half covered with the blanket they had slept under.

They stared at each other for a moment before Trish looked down and pulled the warm blanket up to her shoulders. Randy blinked a few times, trying to remember the night before. All he could remember was getting drunk and dancing with some hot, blonde chick.

"I didn't sleep with you... I couldn't have!" Trish shook her head vigorously. She didn't want it to be true, though her being in no clothes and him laying there gave her the impression that they did.

"I think we did..." Randy mumbled tiredly. He then felt a gurgling in his stomach and flew out of bed, naked, and threw the door open and ran into the bathroom. He made it to the toilet in time to empty his stomach of the drinks and food he had before passing out on Trish's bed.

Trish began to feel slightly nauseous but she swallowed the feeling and hurriedly searched for her pajamas in the already messy room. Before she could get into them, however, Randy had returned, groaning.

"I slept with you!" Trish yelled thought it hurt her head. Randy winced and leaned against the wall, not caring about covering himself up.

"So? Wasn't it good?" He asked in his cocky voice. Trish glared at the taller man, wrapping the blanket around her tighter.

"How the hell am I supposed to remember! It probably wasn't..." She shouted angrily. Her teeth clenched and her hands balled into fists at her sides. If she wasn't so dizzy she'd knock the hell out of the jackass standing near her.

"It's not my fault you're a slut and sleep with everyone. Is that why you can't keep a boyfriend?" Randy probed. He loved to work people's nerves.

"You don't know me you son of a bitch! I am not a slut, either! I WAS DRUNK!" She screamed, her face turning slightly red. Randy held his head and sighed.

"Just shut the hell up, please." Randy said. Trish pointed towards the door while shooting daggers with her eyes at him.

"Get... out..." She said through clenched teeth. She was seething. Randy didn't want to put up with any more of her shit so he grabbed his boxers and went to his own room.

Trish then walked out of the room and downstairs where she saw Amy making breakfast in the kitchen. She groaned and walked over to the redhead who looked up to se who it was.

"Oh, hey Trish." She offered the blonde a smile which she did not return.

"I fucked up, Amy." Trish mumbled as she sat at the island where Amy stood over the stove.

"Adam tried to stop you guys but Randy pulled you out before I could grab you." She explained. Trish's head dropped to the marble countertop and she groaned again.

"This is horrible... I slept with _him_!" She lifted her head to receive a sympathetic look from the woman from Georgia.

"You were drunk... very drunk, by what Stephanie told me. How many shots did you have last night?" Amy asked, flipping a pancake. Trish shrugged.

"Sixteen or seventeen." She mumbled as her eyes began to close.

"WHAT! Doesn't the bartender know what the cut off limit is!" Amy exclaimed, almost dropping the pancake she was holding on the spatula.

"Obviously not if he gave me that many." Trish reached over and took the plate the pancake was set on and reached for the maple syrup sitting by the stove.

"At least you're not in jail..." Amy muttered. Trish's head snapped up when Amy said this.

"Jail? What about jail?" Trish asked in confusion. Amy sighed and poured some more batter onto the skillet.

"Nothing... if I tell you you'll yell and wake everyone up." Amy shook her head before pouring Trish some orange juice to go along with her pancakes. Amy coped with difficult situations by cooking. She loved to do it.

"Just tell me." Trish demanded, standing up and walking over to get a fork. Amy handed her one and sighed again.

"John's in jail."

"He's in JAIL!" Trish exclaimed, her voice sore from yelling at Randy. "How'd this happen!"

"He was fighting with some guys because they were oogling at Steph." Amy said tiredly. Trish sighed and sat down, the sheet still wrapped around her thought it had almost fell down when she heard the news.

"This is horrible! I slept with an arrogant jackass and John's in jail!"

Amy walked over and patted the blonde's back.

"Everything's gonna be alright. Adam said we'd figure out what we were going to do once everyone was awake."

"Whatever, we just have to get him out." Trish replied before cutting into her pancake. She dipped the fluffy food in some syrup before stuffing it into her mouth.

"Dis is goo." Trish said with a mouthful of food though she didn't mean to. Amy smiled at Trish and went back to making pancakes.

"Thanks. I like to cook. It takes my mind off of things." Amy shrugged and looked over into the living room, seeing Chris was missing from his chair.

"Well Chris is up." Amy told Trish. They heard someone walking around upstairs and a minute later Chris came walking down the stairs.

"Morning ladies!" Chris called as he strutted into the kitchen. Trish rolled her tired eyes and continued to eat the pancakes that Amy kept setting on her plate.

"Good morning Chris." Amy smiled at the Canadian who returned it happily.

"How are you on this lovely morning?" He asked as he grabbed the pancake Amy was about to give Trish and bit into it.

"Lovely? I don't think so. I slept with a jackass and John's in jail..." Trish set her fork down and looked over at Amy.

"I can't eat anymore." She said glumly. Amy knew the blonde was upset about making a drunken mistake, but everyone does once in their life. She had made one a few years back with Matt's brother. Luckily, the black haired North Carolinian was forgiving and new that they were both drunk.

"Why don't you go take a shower and see how that makes you feel. Then, come back down and we'll wake everyone else up and come up with a plan to get John out of jail." Amy suggested in a sweet voice. Trish nodded and stood up slowly. She was already dizzy sitting down, and if she stood too quickly she would get dizzier.

Trish made her way up the stairs and into the shower area only to see Randy was taking a shower in one of the tiled areas. She went to the other one, determined to show him that he didn't bother her that much.

---

Once Trish was out of ear shot Chris shot Amy a questioning glance. Amy handed him another pancake.

"She got drunk and slept with Randy last night." Amy said quietly, not knowing if Trish was in the shower yet or not. Chris shook his head sadly and sat down in Trish's vacant seat.

"Well... they were both drunk so they shouldn't remember much, right?" Chris asked. Amy just shrugged and began to mix more pancake mix together.

"I don't know. Trish seems fine this morning, besides the fact that she's upset. Then I told her John is in jail and that kind of messed her up a little more. I hope she doesn't remember much..." Amy's eyes widened for a second before she poured some more mix onto the hot skillet.

"She'll get over it eventually." Chris replied after swallowing his food.

"If he ever lets her get over it." Amy muttered darkly.

---

Trish stepped into the shower after dropping the sheet onto the cold floor next to it. She turned on the hot water and stepped under it. The steaming water felt good against her cold skin. She closed her eye and let the water stream down her head and over her curvy body. She began to think about the night before and sighed heavily.

_Why do I remember so much? I was drunk, I should be hung over and not able to remember anything. I'll admit to one thing, the guy is huge; but I still hate his guts. How can he call me a slut hen he was dancing all over some strippers last night? I wish I didn't remember what happened... _

She turned and let the water run down her back and head and reached out to grab the shampoo which seemed to have disappeared. She opened her eyes and looked around before realizing she was being watched.

"What the hell are you doing!" Trish yelled, turning so he could only see the back of her. Her head turned to the side she could watch hi from the corner of her eye.

"Watching you. You know, this shampoo smells really good." He held up the bottle and shook it a little bit. Randy was leaning over the top of the other stall with ease, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Give me my shampoo back and leave me the hell alone." Trish said in a deadly voice. Randy refused and poured some into is hand, rubbing it through his own hair. Trish watched him with disgust.

She watched Randy rinse his hair out and put the shampoo back on the shelf in front of her. Trish turned and snatched it from the shelf before he could pick it up again.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Trish snapped when she realized he was staring at her again. Randy held up his hands like a camera and made the noise before shutting his shower off.

"You know, you're really self conscious for being a stripper." Randy said as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Trish gaped at him and lathered the shampoo into her hair.

"I'm not a stripper. I am an interior designer, so don't assume things." Trish replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Randy smirked.

"Yeah... okay." He then walked out. Maybe Trish was too blinded by the recent events to see, but he was getting to know her better and better.

---

Downstairs everyone had woken up when Chris went psycho when he heard they'd be getting their job in two days and knocked over a vase. Everyone stared at the glass that had broken into a million pieces with their mouths open.

"Awww!" Stephanie exclaimed. She bent down and picked up a piece. "This looks expensive." She examined it closer before shrugging and dropping the glass.

"I didn't mean to!" Chris exclaimed.

"We know, Chris. You're just excited about getting a job." Amy patted the man's back, trying to make him feel better.

"What's going on?" Randy's voice asked as he walked into the living room. When he saw the broken vase he furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Well, we get our job in two days and we told Chris and he went insane and knocked it over on accident." Amy explained. Randy nodded and shrugged.

"Oh well." He then looked around. "Where's John?"

"Uh... he got into a fight at the club last night and was taken to jail." Adam said calmly. He was sure that everything would work out in the end, being the optimistic person that he was.

"Why did he go and do that!" Randy yelled though it hurt his head.

"Because some guys were looking at me wrong." Stephanie piped up in a tired voice.

"Well we have to get him out! He could be locked in a cell with a fat guy named Spike who "accidentally" makes people drop soap!" Randy's eyes widened in horror at the thought of this.

"Randy, be realistic. He's in a cell, alone. No one is going to try and ass rape him." Amy said. Randy nodded and sat on the empty couch while the others took seats around the room, leaving hardly any room for Trish.

She walked down a few minutes later with her wet hair hanging limply down her back. She looked around, saw the broken vase and sighed.

"Did Chris break that?" She asked knowingly. She knew the others were tired, and the only person who seemed to be in a good mood was Chris. They all nodded and she looked around for a place to sit. Her eyes landed on the seat next to Randy but she refused to sit there.

"Scoot over, Steph." Trish gave the brunette a pleading look and Stephanie moved from the loveseat next to Amy to the couch next to Randy.

"I don't bite, Trish." Randy said in a sing song voice. Trish scoffed.

"I think you do." She remembered back to last night and shuddered at the thought of him nibbling at her neck.

"Guys, please don't start. We all know why we're sitting here. John's in jail." Adam looked from Randy to Trish who were glaring in each others' directions.

"So how are we going to get him out?" Stephanie inquired. Everyone shrugged except for Adam who was staring off into space, thinking.

"I think I have a plan." Adam spoke after a few moments of silence. Everyone's attention turned to Adam who had a small smile on his face.

"Explain, now." Randy ordered. The blonde man nodded and began to tell them his plan which sent a smile on his housemates faces'.

* * *

A/N: And I'm done! Okay, I'm not telling you the plan until next chapter (who knows when that'll be... lol) But I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are appreciated!

No preview this time! Sorry guys...


	4. Tell Me Something I Didn't Already Know

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated, huh? Well, let's just say I'm getting back into the hang of things after so much stuff has been going on in my life. There have been deaths, divorces, and break ups galore so… expect a little more from me in the coming weeks because I getting back into writing. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Four: Tell Me Something I Didn't Already Know

* * *

"So I was thinking that we just walk in and tell them the whole story and they let him out, free of charge." Adam finished his plan. The first part had been pretty good with them sneaking into the building late at night and helping John escape, but then he said he was joking. 

"The whole story! John was drunk, and got mad because some guys passed our table and he thought they wanted to fuck one of his potential one night stands." Amy rolled her eyes then turned to Stephanie. "All he wants is a good fuck, trust me."

"I believe you." Stephanie mumbled while rubbing her eye.

"So you guys don't like my idea?" Adam whined. Trish stopped herself from rolling her eyes and shrugged.

"Maybe we should just wait to get him out when we get the money. You know, when we get our job." Trish suggested.

"Then what's the point of even sitting here if we don't have a decent plan?" Randy inquired angrily. Everyone turned towards him and Adam scoffed.

"You wouldn't be able to carry out the plan anyway. You'd be too busy fucking some chick to help us." Adam shot back defensively.

"I was drunk you fucktard." Randy glared at the Canadian.

"It doesn't matter. If you'd stop getting drunk and fucking random chicks then maybe you'd be able to help us do something. You know, it's pretty lame when all you want is someone, namely Trish, to torture and fuck around with." Adam sat back in his chair and stared at Randy.

"I was drunk. I don't know about the resident whore over there but I know I was." Randy spat. Trish's eyes widened and she stood up.

"I am not the resident whore, you bastard! If anything you're the man whore of the house!" Trish yelled. Randy rolled his icy blue eyes.

"Get over it, Trish. You remember what happened and I know you weren't half as drunk as I was."

"How the hell do you know! You were too busy having fun with those strippers to even notice how fuckin' drunk I was!" Trish pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"SHUT UP!" Adam yelled. "Trish, you had how many shots?"

"About sixteen." She stated firmly though her head was spinning.

"And Randy, how much did you drink?" He asked the brunette who was glaring at Trish.

"I have absolutely no clue." He replied nonchalantly. "A lot."

"Then you were probably the one sober, and you just wanted to take advantage of Trish because she dissed you. Of course... It could be the other way around…"

"You think I came onto him!" Trish yelled. "I just broke up with my boyfriend. Do you honestly think I'd want _anything _to do with Randy; or ANY guy for that matter?"

"Trish, calm down." Stephanie said slowly. Trish wrenched her arm away before Amy could pull her down onto the loveseat.

"Fuck you, Adam. You don't know half of what's going on, so stay the fuck out of people's business." Trish looked the blonde man up and down with disgust before walking away angrily.

"Great, now you've got Trish mad at you. Who else are you going to make hate you?" Chris piped up for the first time. He hated it when people fought and thought it best if he just stayed in the background.

"No one, alright?" Adam snapped, clearly annoyed. "Let's just… forget it. We'll wait until we get the money to get John out of jail. We obviously can't sit around like adults because some people have to act like children." He glanced over at Randy.

"Hey, you started it, man! You got that bitch involved, and I just stayed out of it when you insulted her." Randy smirked. "But you did a good job at trying to insult her without her knowing. I should try that sometime…" Randy looked up towards the closed bedroom door with an evil grin.

"Can't you just leave her the hell alone?" Amy asked angrily. Randy shook his head quickly before standing up.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." He then walked out, the door slamming behind him.

"I'm going back to bed." Stephanie yawned and stood up. She headed up to her room slowly, almost tripping as she went into her messy room.

The rest sat around in silence, Amy trying to figure out why they were fighting. Adam was glaring at the dust that floated around in the light that poured in from the slightly open window, and Chris was picking at his nails boredly. Amy sighed and stood up just as the others had in attempt to get away from the tension filling the room.

"Well… I'll make lunch. It's almost noon. What do you guys want?" Amy asked quietly. Adam said nothing while Chris jumped up when he heard lunch.

"I want macaroni and cheese!" He exclaimed. "I'll go wake up Stephanie. I'm sure she'll want some since you cook so good." Chris ran upstairs with a huge grin on his face.

Amy moved into the red kitchen and pulled out a large pot. She filled it halfway with water and began to search the cupboards and pantry for macaroni shells.

---

"Stephanie… Stephanie…" Chris whispered in her ear. Stephanie shot up in bed, hitting heads with Chris. Chris fell backwards, holding his nose.

"Ow ow ow… that hurt." He pulled his hand away and gasped. "I'm bleeding!" He shrieked and his face paled considerably.

"Oh my God, Chris, are you okay!" Stephanie was fully awake now. Seeing the blood made her want to vomit, but she swallowed hard and jumped out of bed. "I'll go get some tissues." She swung her bedroom door wide open and scurried into the bathroom.

She pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail and searched for some tissues. When she found the unopened box she tore the cardboard top off and ran back into her room. She plucked some of the white material out of the box and handed it to Chris who was whimpering quietly.

"Here, put these on it and apply pressure to this part of your nose." Stephanie held the tissue up to her nose as a demonstration and handed it to Chris. He followed her directions, the bleeding slowing. Stephanie watched him closely, putting a manicured hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Chris. You just scared the shit out of me." She handed him another tissue to replace the bloody one.

"It's wokay." Chris said stuffily. Stephanie smiled at him before moving his hand away slowly.

"I think it's done bleeding but keep this box of tissues near you at all times today." Stephanie ordered. Chris nodded and saluted, wriggling his nose.

"It's not broken. Thank God! You have one hard head, Stephanie!" Chris exclaimed. Stephanie hit him on the shoulder lightly and stood up.

"Why'd you come in to wake me up anyway?" She asked, stifling a yawn. She fell back onto the bed gracefully, her arms out of her head as she stretched like a cat in a patch of sunlight.

"Amy's making macaroni and cheese and I wanted to know if you wanted some."

"Sure! Macaroni and cheese is one of my favorite foods." Stephanie stood up again, this time Chris stood with her. They walked out of the room while Chris made jokes about her head and how it could knock someone out.

---

Trish lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling with tears of anger in her eyes. She threw a pillow at the wall and wondered why she even agreed to do the show. It was a waste of her time. She didn't come to get insulted by two guys who hardly knew her. She came to meet new people and have a good time. Just as she was about to launch another pillow at the wall the phone began to ring, and she shot up off the bed to retrieve it.

Trish ran down the hallway as fast as she could, reaching the phone in time for the third ring. She picked it up, her hand shaking slightly. She was nervous it would be Jason, calling about their fight.

"Hello?" Trish asked in a fake cheery voice.

"Uh, hi, this is Matt Hardy. I'm looking for Amy Dumas." A man with a strong southern accent said into the phone.

"Oh, you're her boyfriend! Yeah, she's downstairs cooking because I can smell it but I'm her roommate Trish Stratus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Trish." Matt said politely. Trish smiled and looked down at the black screen.

"Well I'll call Amy up here for you. It's was nice meeting you too, Matt!" Trish set the phone down on the coffee table and walked out to the banister. She bent over and smiled at Amy.

"Amy! Your boyfriend's on the phone." Trish said in a sing song voice. She watched as the redhead bounded up the stairs and into the phone room. Trish sighed deeply and wished she had a boyfriend she could talk to on the phone like that.

Trish looked around, and wondered if there was gyms anywhere near their house. She decided she'd go take a look, because she was in dire need of a workout. She walked into her and Amy's room and stepped over a pile of Amy's clothes on the way to her bed. She got dressed in a sports bra, a white tank top, and some sweatpants before throwing her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Steph, Chris, I'm going to see if there's a gym around here. Tell Amy I'll be back later." Trish called as she walked down the green stairs.

"Okay. Have a good workout, Trish." Stephanie waved with her fork, swallowing some of the delicious macaroni Amy had made.

Trish walked out of the house and breathed in the warm May air. Pittsburgh during the summers was brutally hot, but during the winters it was extremely cold. She jogged down the street, her hair bouncing on the top of her head. Looking around, she caught glimpse of a YMCA and walked across the small street towards the white building.

The blonde walked inside and smiled at all of the equipment. She pulled out her YMCA card and walked up to the desk. After checking in with the receptionist, she walked into the exercise room. Her eyes widened at all of the equipment, and she hurried over to the treadmill closest to the door. Trish pulled out her MP3 player from her pocket and turned the treadmill on. The machine started, and before she could hop on it stopped. Trish growled in annoyance and tried to start it again but it didn't work.

"You must be new around here." A voice came from behind her. She turned to see a brown haired, blue eyed muscular man standing not too far away.

"Uh… yeah, I'm on the Real World." Trish blushed a bright red and turned her face so the guy couldn't see how embarrassed she was. In a matter of months he'd be seeing her on MTV, making a fool out of herself.

"Oh really? That's cool." He said before walking over and pressing a few buttons at the same time on the treadmill. It slowly started up to pace number two. "There's a trick to that one."

"Thanks. I appreciate the help." Trish offered him a smile which he returned, and she got on the treadmill slowly. The man leaned against it and watched her walk.

"I'm AJ, by the way." He held out his hand.

"Trish. It's nice to meet you, AJ." She shook his hand slowly and was impressed by the fact that he was staring at her face, not at her chest.

"I think the pleasure's all mine." He replied. Trish's cheeks turned a slight pink again and brought her hand back to her side.

"Well I'll let you get to your work out." He stepped away and waved. "See you around, Trish." He then walked into the weight room. Trish raised an eyebrow, a small smile crossing her face.

_He's pretty cute. No, stop thinking that. You're here for friends, not guys! _She thought. Trish sighed and put her headphones in, turning the speed of the treadmill up so she could jog.

---

Hours later everyone had returned home, except for John who was still in jail. Trish lounged lazily on the couch while reading a Cosmopolitan; Stephanie was in the bathroom taking a shower. Chris was also in the bathroom doing his hair. The two were going out to another club on the other side of town. Amy was upstairs on the phone with Matt again, and the other guys were playing Poker.

"I win… again." Adam said triumphantly. Randy glared at the man in front of him.

"Best three out of five."

"Randy, I beat you three times already!" Adam exclaimed. Randy stood up and walked into the living room, falling onto the love seat near Trish's head. She completely ignored the looks he was giving her as she read about breast cancer and its symptoms and effects.

Just as she finished the article Amy came downstairs and the doorbell rang simultaneously. Randy refused to get up so Trish threw the magazine down and walked over to the door.

"Trish, I need to talk to you." Amy said quietly, following her to the door. Trish's hand was on the doorknob when she turned to look at her.

"Why Amy, what's wrong?" The Canadian asked, concerned.

"Answer the door first." Amy pointed her thumb to the door and stood back to let Trish pull it open.

"Yo biatches, did ya miss me!" John Cena yelled. Trish and Amy both stared at him as he entered the house, wondering how he got out of jail.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, not the best, but I thought I owed you something. So… reviews are appreciated! 

**Rachel**


	5. Jealousy Comes on Swift Wings

A/N: ANOTHER UPDATE! WOOOOO! LOL. Also, I should have up a few one shots sometime soon and the last chapter of OIYM. So… enjoy the chapter, and thanks for all of the AWESOME reviews!

Chapter Five: Jealousy Comes on Swift Wings

* * *

Trish and Amy kept staring at the brunette man that entered the house and was now sitting on the couch. Trish trotted over to resume her place back in the chair.

"How'd you get out?" She asked in amazement. John grinned lazily while turning his baseball cap around.

"The cops looked at da tapes an' saw that I ain't start the fight." He shrugged. "So, is anyone gonna get me some food?" He looked at Amy expectantly who sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"How was jail!" Adam called from the kitchen table. His lips were curled into a smile.

"The beds were hard as fuck, they had bad food, and some guy named Steve wanted to stick something up my ass that's NOT supposed to be there." John shuddered as he said the last part.

"Did they make you take showers with the other guys?" Trish asked uninterested as she picked up her magazine only to have it ripped out of her hands a moment later.

"Give it back you asshole!" Trish yelled. Randy flipped through the pages purposefully ripping them all as he did. Pieces of her magazine floated to the white floor.

"But this article on breast cancer is _so_ damn interesting!" He said with mock excitement. His eyes rolled before ripping out yet another page.

"Yo man, why don't you jus' leave her alone?" John asked.

"They slept together…" Amy whispered in his ear as she sat a grilled ham and cheese sandwich in his lap. John's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face.

"Was she good?" He completely forgot that Trish could hear him.

"Is that all you think about? God, you've got serious problems!" Trish jumped to her feet, glaring at John. "And you…" She spun around to Randy and slapped him before grabbing her magazine away from him. "Keep your filthy hands off of my stuff."

"I…uh… didn't mean it like that, Trish." John put out his arm to stop her but Trish stomped around it. She settled on the couch in the game room, her eyes full of tears of anger.

Amy walked up to John and Randy who were whispering quietly about how good Trish was in bed and she slapped both of them as hard as she could in the back of their heads.

"Now I know why it was so peaceful around here." She glared daggers at them. "You were gone." She pointed to John before walking upstairs. She had her own problems to deal with.

--

Chris grabbed hold of Stephanie's hand as they walked through the crowded street. Stephanie smiled at the blonde Canadian and let him pull her through the people standing around with cups filled to the rim with beer and vodka.

"What do you want to drink?" Chris asked as they reached the bar. The street party was in the park across from Saks Fifth Avenue as they were having a party that was open to the public.

"Whatever you're getting." She said in his ear. Chris smiled and ordered two cups of Michelob Light. Chris took the cups from the bartender a minute later, handing one to Stephanie who was staring at the dance floor.

"I'd ask you to dance but there's a hot chick over there just waitin' for me!" Chris shouted. He ran towards the big chested blonde sitting in the corner by herself. Stephanie sighed loudly, staring down into the cup of beer. Suddenly she wasn't in the mood to party.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" A guy with brown hair asked her. She declined politely, saying her boyfriend was going to the restroom. The man looked disappointed, but he walked on to the next woman that was alone. She walked over to a table and sat down; crossing her legs so the many guys around her wouldn't see what was up her mini dress.

"Yo Steph!" Chris waved to her from the dance floor where he was rubbing all up on the girl he had retrieved from a table. She waved back and took a sip of her beer. She ended up having two more beers within the ten minutes being there.

Soon she was on the dance floor dancing with the brown haired man who had asked her earlier that night. She popped against him, her hips pressed back against his. While dancing she drained her fourth beer, this one being a Budweiser. As soon as the song changed she went off in search of another man to dance with. She saw Chris across the room sitting with the blonde woman in her lap and jealousy reared its ugly head.

_Why do I feel like this!_ She asked herself angrily. She shook off the feeling and grabbed a blonde guy who was walking passed her. She was pulling him onto the dance floor when she noticed who it was and gasped, dropping her cup.

"Paul!" She yelled in shock. Before her very eyes was her high school sweetheart Paul Levesque.

"Steph, is that you?" Paul had that smile he used to give her on his face, and Stephanie nodded quickly.

"Oh wow, look at you!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a strong hug. She laughed and hugged him back, her mind suddenly rid of all the jealous feeling she was having towards the blonde woman kissing on Chris.

--

"Matt, please answer the phone. I made a mistake… I'm sorry. Please…" The redhead from Georgia then hung up. Her eyes flooded with tears as she thought of the fight she and Matt had earlier.

Amy sat there for a moment, contemplating all the things she would say when he called back. _If_ he called back. She then stood and was walking to her room when she saw Adam coming up the stairs.

_Ah shit, what do I do now? _She wiped her tears away the best she could and ducked her head.

"Hey, Amy, want to go play pool with me?" He asked cheerfully. Amy shook her head, still keeping it down. She tried to walk passed the long haired blonde but he kept blocking her.

"What's wrong?" He lifted her head to see the tears in her hazel eyes. He took her arm gently and pulled her into his room, shutting the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. They sat on the bed and Adam put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned. Amy sighed and shook her head slowly.

"I… I can't tell you…" She managed to get out before breaking into tears again. Adam, though he felt uncomfortable seeing a woman cry, pulled her into his arms and held her.

"You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone." He whispered. Amy's breathing got harder, and she cried louder. Adam stroked her hair, thinking about the problem she could be facing.

"Is it Matt?" He asked after hearing her sobs slowly fading away. Amy nodded into his chest. Adam sighed and lifted her head so she could look at him.

"What'd he do?" Adam looked straight into her eyes, seeing the hurt. Amy pulled her eyes away from his.

"He… he thinks I'm cheating on him…" She mumbled. Adam furrowed his eyebrows.

"How would he know?" Adam inquired. Amy sighed heavily.

"He doesn't like that I'm gone, and ever since I had sex with his brother he hasn't trusted me to go anywhere." She wiped her eye. "He's really possessive, and when I told him about you guys he got really upset."

"I know I can't say it's okay because it's not, but I promise you that if you were meant to be together you'll work it out." Adam let her crawl out of his arms.

"I don't know…" Amy pulled her knees up to her chest. "He doesn't believe me. He never believes me anymore." She rested her head on her knees and sighed again.

"Listen, Amy…" Adam turned towards her. "You're a beautiful girl and if he doesn't want to believe you then let him go and find someone who will trust you and love you no matter what you do." Adam ran a hand through his hair. Amy looked over at the man sitting in front of her and nodded slowly.

"It's not that easy, but I guess you're kind of right." She offered him a weak smile which he returned, only his was brighter.

"I'm always right." He raised his eyebrows once, causing Amy to giggle. His smile only widened as she laughed. He was glad he could make her feel a little better.

"Yeah, okay…" She then reached over and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thanks for helping me." She whispered. Adam hugged her back and was surprised when she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"It's no problem." He responded quietly. Amy stood and stretched, causing Adam to stare at her with interest. He knew her relationship troubles were eating her up inside, but he was willing to help her forget Matt.

"Want to go play pool now?" The redhead asked him, flipping her hair to the right side. "I bet you five dollars that I can beat your ass."

"Oh, it's on now!" Adam jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"I bet I can beat you downstairs." He challenged. Amy rolled her eyes and walked towards him slowly, her arms behind her back.

"Okay…" She slipped out of the room and took of running. "Go!"

"Hey, that's no fair!" Adam called. He pouted, slightly upset that he lost his fifty cents he had won in Poker.

--

Trish lay on her bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. She wanted to hide from everyone. She was ashamed that she let herself get so drunk that she had actually slept with Randy. She was embarrassed that they teased her about it when Randy was also involved. She was hurting because she broken her promise to herself. After watching every season of the Real World she promised herself that she wouldn't sleep with any of roommates.

The petite blonde stood minutes later, her hair standing because of static. She rubbed her hands down her blonde mane, trying to smooth it out. She walked out of the bedroom, glaring at the stairs as he heard John and Randy laughing downstairs. She took in a deep breath before walking down the carpeted stairs.

"Yo Trish! Come have a little talk wit us!" John exclaimed, patting the seat next to him. She ignored the rapper from Massachusetts, only looking to Randy who had a stupid grin on his face.

"I hate you more than you can ever imagine…" She hissed. Randy raised his hands and eyebrows, his smile fading into a smirk.

"I quiver in fear." He mocked the Lion King. Trish narrowed her eyes at the man and let out a frustrated sigh. She walked away, trying to ignore the stares she was receiving from the two.

_I hate this place… I hate this house!_ She screamed inside of her head. She made her way out onto the patio to be alone. She needed to think.

She propped her feet up onto the bamboo table in front of the cushiony chair and closed her eyes. She wished she could get an escape from the house. She gasped, and her eyes flew open when she thought of the YMCA. A small smile spread across her face as she thought as AJ, and how she had relaxed at the gym.

"Trish! There's something here for you!" She heard Amy call from the living area. Trish furrowed her eyebrows and walked inside again. A look of pure curiosity was set on her face as she padded across the room towards the door.

"What is it?" She asked. Amy backed away and in the doorway was a delivery man. He shoved a clipboard under her nose.

"Sign here." He said in a New York accent, pointing to the dotted line. Trish signed it quickly and he picked up a huge vase of lilies, forget-me-nots, and many other types of flowers. Trish's eyes widened in surprise, and her mouth dropped open slightly.

She shut the door when the delivery man walked off, staring at the blues, greens, whites, yellow, and oranges that filled the crystal container. She set it down quickly and dug gently through the flowers to find a small card attached to a single red rose.

"Oooo, Trish has a secret someone!" Amy teased. Trish shot the Georgia native a look. She fumbled with the envelope but eventually pulled the card from the small white paper.

_**Trish,**_

_**Meet me at the gym tomorrow at nine A.M. Don't wear gym clothes. **_

_**AJ**_

Trish broke out into a smile when she read the letter. Amy propped her head on the blonde's shoulder so she was able to read the note as well.

"Who's AJ?" Amy asked loudly in her ear. Trish backed away and picked up the flowers.

"Some guy I met at the gym." She let out a small sigh. "He had this cute southern accent, and helped me with the treadmill when it didn't turn on." She smiled and walked further into the house.

Randy and John both stared again as she set the flowers on the table and smelled them. Randy's eyes narrowed at the huge bouquet of flowers. Why did he have to be so mean to her? He wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to get jealous of this AJ guy; and he had only just heard of him.

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty happy with this chapter. As you can see I introduced new people (the girl in Chris' lap would be Ashley… she'll be in there later chapters). I also introduced Paul (Triple H) because I have an obsession with him now. So… yeah, I'll have the next chapter out soon (hopefully!). I hope you all enjoyed, and reviews are, as always, appreciated!

**Rachel**


	6. Obstacles

_Anything But the Real World_

**Note:** It's been a LOOOOONG time since I've updated this story, huh? LOL. Yeah, well, I'm going to hopefully update _You and Me in Paradise_ and _Between the Sheets_ before I go to Pennsylvania on Saturday. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks sooooo much for all your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing in this story. I just use these characters to amuse myself and you faithful reviewers.

**Chapter Six: **Obstacles

--

"I really had a good time last night, Paul. It was fun catching up on things," Stephanie said as they stood at the front door of the Real World house. The previous night had been filled with long stories of their friendship and explanations on why Paul had left. They sat in the living room until six in the morning when Paul had said he needed to go home to get ready for work.

"Give me a call and we'll go to lunch one day," Paul said with a tired smile. After writing down his number Stephanie watched as Paul drove away in his expensive looking sports car. When she turned around she saw Chris and his one night stand girl standing at the bottom of the stairs. They had been the reason why Stephanie and Paul hadn't gone to her bedroom to talk.

"Oh Chris, I had so much fun," The girl named Ashley pressed her puffy lips to Chris'. Chris responded by wrapping his arms around her exposed waist. Stephanie watched with disgust as their tongues battled each other.

"Go back to the room if you're going to do that shit," Stephanie spat. Chris looked towards Stephanie when Ashley did and glared.

"You're just jealous because you didn't get a piece of ass last night," Chris remarked, "I mean, shouldn't those tits your dad bought for you be able to attract guys?"

"You're such a jackass! No one said I was looking to fuck someone, Chris," Stephanie shouted. Chris just shrugged his broad shoulders and pecked Ashley on the lips.

"Give me a call tonight so we can have some more fun," Chris winked at the buxom blonde in front of him. Ashley giggled and walked over to the door. After she walked out Chris turned to Stephanie who was walking up the stairs quickly.

"Aww come on, Steph! You know you want some of this," Chris swept his hands down his body in a cocky motion. Stephanie ignored his rude comments and walked into the phone room to call her brother, Shane.

--

"Trish, you've gotta get up," Amy's voice whispered in the blondes ear. Trish tried to shoo the redhead away but it was no use. Amy wasn't going to let her sleep.

"What? Why?" Trish asked as she sat up. Amy held the card from AJ in front of her face. Trish gasped loudly and jumped out of bed quickly.

"Shit! I forgot! What time is it?" Trish asked as she ran down the hall towards the bathroom. Amy followed Trish with the outfit they had picked out the previous night.

"It's seven thirty. I figured I could make breakfast then drive you down to the YMCA. I need to get a workout in before we start the job tomorrow." Amy replied. Trish stripped down and stepped into the steaming shower.

"Can you plug in the straightener, please?" Trish yelled over the shower. Amy plugged the beauty appliance in and turned it on high.

"I'll go start breakfast!" Amy called as she walked out. Trish lathered some strawberry smelling shampoo into her hair and washed it out quickly. She was determined to look nice for AJ.

After a short shower Trish climbed out and stopped dead in her tracks. Randy was at the counter staring at the straightener with confusion. His red toothbrush hung out of his mouth, and he had on only some track pants. He raised an eyebrow and picked it up.

"Is this a torture device or something?" He asked, knowing she was watching him. Trish hugged the towel closer to her body and snatched the straightener from him.

"It's to do my hair, now get out," Trish snapped. Randy finished brushing his teeth before turning to her.

"Someone gets a little nasty in the mornings," He said, looking Trish up and down. The blonde definitely was beautiful. Nothing like the girls back home.

"Just leave me alone. Besides, you wouldn't want to converse with a slut, right?" Trish sneered. Randy sighed loudly.

"You're way too sensitive sometimes." He stared at her for a few more moments before leaving her to get ready. After straightening her hair and putting on her clothes and make up Trish made her way downstairs.

She took a seat at the island and watched Amy push around the scrambled eggs in the frying pan. After a few seconds the redhead turned and jumped when she saw Trish.

"Jesus you scared me!" Amy exclaimed, holding a hand over her fast beating heart. Trish giggled quietly and took the plate from her.

"This looks delicious, Ames," Trish said as she stared down at the plate, "How'd you learn how to cook?"

"I watch the Food Network a lot. And I took extra culinary classes in high school. That's how I was able to graduate so early," Amy said while busying herself with cleaning some dishes. Trish took a bite of the eggs and closed her eyes.

"Oh these are so good!" She said as she shoveled more into her mouth. Amy blushed a light pink color.

"What can I say, I like to cook," Amy said with a smile. Trish finished her meal quickly and sucked down her chocolate milk before standing up.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Trish asked once Amy finished with the dishes. Amy nodded quickly and grabbed the car keys. After writing a quick note to the rest of their housemates the two friends left.

--

Randy and John walked down the slightly crowded Pittsburgh street in search for a good restaurant. They found the Hard Rock Café a few minutes after they began to look. They were soon seated and looking through their menus.

"So, dude, why do you rag on Trish so much?" John asked after they placed their meals. Randy took a sip of his beer and shrugged.

"Because it's fun to get her worked up."

"Yeah, but I can tell that it really bothers her sometimes. She looked really upset yesterday," John said sincerely. Randy rolled his blue eyes.

"If you care so much then you can go and befriend her. Who knows, maybe you'll get in her pants," Randy smirked. John let out an exasperated sigh while shaking his head.

"Is that all you really think about?" He asked.

"Umm… Basically, yeah," Randy replied. He leaned back in the booth and looked around.

"I don't understand why you chose her in the first place. We've only been here a few days and you've already managed to get her and Amy pissed at you. Oh, and Adam," John pointed out. Randy narrowed his eyes at the other brunette.

"I do it because I can. Besides, it's not like she liked me in the beginning. She went all bitch on me when I found her outside the first night crying," Randy explained, his tone softening slightly. John furrowed his eyebrows.

"I never heard about this. Tell me what happened."

"Well remember when she went to bed? She didn't go to sleep. She went into the phone room and called that guy Jason or whatever. Turns out they "broke up". She must have had a hard time sleeping because when I went downstairs for some water I heard sniffling. She was out on the front porch crying… I tried to ask her what happened but she just yelled at me. I've been a jackass ever since," Randy explained in what seemed like one breath.

John sat there for a moment, thinking. "Well dude, she was having a bad night. You can't really blame her for it."

"But she didn't have to be a bitch about it!" Randy exclaimed, causing some people a few tables down to turn their attention towards the two men.

"You know, she probably thought you wanted to get into her pants," John said thoughtfully. Randy was about to object when he sighed.

"Yeah, I kinda did. When I first saw her I was attracted to her." Randy admitted. John raised his eyebrows.

"So you like her…" He said slyly. Randy's mouth fell open.

"No! I just want to fuck her!"

"Well I don't think you'll get the chance seeing as she's in the booth two tables down with that AJ guy who sent her flowers yesterday," John said quietly. He nodded his head to the two sitting behind Randy.

Randy spun around as fast as lightning to watch the two interact. He studied the man named AJ then scoffed and turned around, "I'm better looking than he is."

--

"So… Where are you from?" AJ asked Trish before taking a sip of his drink. Trish set down her fork and smiled.

"Toronto. Can I take a guess and say you're from the south?" Trish said with a sly smile. AJ grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, Georgia." They stopped talking as their food arrived. They ate while talking about their lives and Trish was about to tell him about her problems with her roommates when a shadow fell over her. She looked up, expecting it to be the waiter, and saw Randy and John.

"Trish, what's up?" John asked with a grin. Trish looked from John to Randy and glared.

"Go away, John," She hissed angrily. John sighed then looked to Randy who was staring down at her.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Randy asked curiously, his eyes shifting over to AJ who looked uncomfortable. Trish growled at her room roommates.

"AJ, this is Randy and John. Two of the roommates I was about to tell you about."

"Ooh, do you mind if we join you to see what you say? I don't like it when people talk about me behind my back. It makes me feel insecure," Randy settled into the booth next to Trish without her permission, making the blonde see red.

"Go away!" She yelled, finally snapping. John slid in beside AJ who just kept quiet. Trish shoved Randy out of the booth and grabbed John by the collar of his jersey. "AJ, I'm really sorry about this. Give me a call later and we'll do something when these jackasses aren't around."

"Okay…" He answered, disappointed. Trish grabbed John and Randy and roughly pulled them outside. When they had reached the sidewalk Trish took off in the direction of the house. She released the whining men and kept walking, ignoring them.

"Come on, Trish! We just wanted to know what you were talking about!" John exclaimed as they crossed the street. Trish grit her teeth and weaved in and out of people, hoping to lose them in the crowd.

_I wish you'd both get hit by a speeding bus!_ Trish yelled in her head. She made it back to the house a few minutes before them to find the living room a wreck. She stood in the doorway and almost got plowed over by John and Randy when they walked in.

"What the fuck happened!" Trish yelled. There was no one in sight of the living room. Then they heard the yelling and what sounded like a painful smack.

--

**Note:** It's been a while since I've updated, I know. LOL. Sooo… Yeah, here's the next chapter and I hope you all liked it. I can't say if I did or didn't so… yeah. LOL. Hopefully I'll be able to write a lot more in the next two weeks when I'm in PA. Reviews are much appreciated whether good or bad!

**Rachel**


End file.
